


From the Dark a Light is Born

by Estelhope



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Betrayal, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dark side wins, Evil James, Evil Sirius, Execution, Extremely Dark, F/M, Family, Good Albus, Good Dark Side, Harry is Voldemort's Son, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelhope/pseuds/Estelhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter has been hiding a terrible secret in the dungeons under Potter Manor. When he is captured by the dark and it is revealed, new truths will come to light and an old rivalry will come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Realizations

Chapter One: Unexpected Revelations

The boy trembled, huddling in the corner of his cell. His eyes were wide like saucers and so incredibly dead. Lucius could feel the fear and terror coming off him in waves. 

"It's alright little one. I won't harm you. You are safe." His voice, though calm and gentle, only served to terrify the child further. The boy backed up into a corner. Trembling violently, soft whimpers escaping his throat. Lucius ducked into the cell. It was tiny, barely able for a person stand comfortably in without being pressed against the wall. The child however made the tiny room seem like a ballroom whilst he crouched alone inside. Just more proof to the child's abuse and torture in the hands of the Light. 

Three years ago, the light had fallen and Wizarding Britain was taken over by the Dark Lord. Though allowed to live peace fully and.. Well... Normally, people who rebelled were executed immediately. The Potters were full time rebels, living in hiding and training their son against the dark. James had been captured only two nights ago and in his torture he had revealed a very disturbing fact. He had kept a child imprisoned in the basements of Potter Manor since it was a baby. 

Twelve years ago the Dark Lords wife had been kidnapped when she was seven months pregnant. Three months after her body had been found dead in a gutter. The child had been placed with a family and The Dark Lord had never set his eyes on the baby. Now a child had been found, nearing its twelfth birthday. A child not even Lilly Potter knew existed. If that was not coincidence then Lucius Malfoy would turn himself in for Death Eater activity.

"Severus. In here. I found the child." He kept his voice low, but Severus had keener senses from working with potions for days on end. As Lucius entered the cell he lifted his wand light higher? The wall and floor were painted with blood. Yellow stains were in the corner where the child had been forced to relieve himself and the entire cell smelt of Feces and sex. All on all it was a masterpiece of this child's hellish life.

Severus watched the boy as he squeezed himself in behind Lucius. He gasped at the sight before him 'Merlin! He looks like a skeleton.' 

The boy was far too thin, every rib was visible through his skin and the skin itself was so pale it was near translucent. Scars covered every inch of the child's skinny frame and his wrists were rubbed raw where shackles had ones bound him. His ankles were still bound in irons and his feet were red and blistered from the cold stone beneath his bare feet. His face was hollow and gaunt, the look of a longtime Azkaban inmate rather than that of a twelve year-old boy. His brown hair was matted and lice infested. It's greasy locks were long, reaching to above the boys thighs, it would have been magnificent had it been cared for. When the boy turned his hollow face towards the Potions Master he nearly screamed. Looking into the face of Severus Snape was the Dark Lord's red eyes. 

These eyes however didn't sparkle with cold malice (or light humour when around friends). What should have been a majestic (and Condescending) gaze was empty, emotionless, terrified and lifeless. Years of pain, neglect and torture had seeped into a child's gaze and killed the light that should have been there. This poor boy had seen and experienced horrors that even a Death Eater wouldn't be able to survive. 

"Is it him Severus? Have we found him?" Lucius asked desperately, Severus could only nod numbly. Lucius nodded and turned away. It was too painful to see a child the same age as his son like this. 

The child was trembling in his corner. The terrifying, yet heart wrenching whimpers had stopped and left the boy unnervingly quiet. After moments of motionless silence the child reached out to Severus, his grubby hands gripping the fabric of the cloak like a lifeline. Then his life was flashing before his eyes. Every beating and torture he had ever experienced was being unloaded into the body of the boy at his feet. Then as quickly as it had occurred, it was over and the boy lay panting and shivering at Severus's feet. 

"He's clairvoyant...." Severus whispered, his disbelief colouring his voice. Every question as to why Potter had kept the boy instead of killing him was answered in at single undeniable fact.  
"This was how Potter kept finding our minor bases. He kept the clothes of the captured men and gave them to him. The boy was tortured if he didn't tell what he saw. Hell, he was probably tortured anyway." Lucius growled at the new information. The Dark Lords son had been forced to betray them. Then again it wasn't really betrayal if he didn't understand what was going on or what the information was used for. 

"Do you remember your name child?" The boy only stared blankly back at Lucius, then answered with the most heartbreaking answer a child could utter.

"Creature." 

~~~~A Light is Born~~~~~~~

The emaciated child crouched in the corner, his long hair falling in pools on the filthy, blood covered concrete floor. Severus wanted nothing more that to pick him up and comfort him but knew what would happen if he came within touching distance.   
"We have come to take you away from here child. To take you somewhere safe." Severus almost smacked Lucius as the boy cried out, his fear nearly palpable. Tears coursed down the child's grubby little face. 

"We won't hurt you, we have have come to help you dear child. Not harm you." The boy just shook his head and curled farther into himself, trembling harder. Lucius drew his wand to stupefy the boy, but the motion caused the boy to shriek in fear and remembered pain. His mouth worked, trying to beg for mercy, or death, anything, but the sound escaped him. The wand that trembled before his face brought back the images of the sneering man with cruel eyes. 

Lucius quickly cast the spell and knocked out the boy before he passed out in his panic.   
"I think that James potter wishes he were dead right now. If not, then he soon will." Severus growled in pure hatred, "the Dark Lord will not forgive him, he will never forgive him. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! HE TOOK MY DALEN! MY GODSON!" Severus raged his hatred and anger taking over his mind. Lucius winced, James Potter was never going to be given mercy for his crimes, and death was one of those mercies. Even if he escaped, his sanity would never be intact. 

It took a few hours, but the shackles that Dalen had worn were removed and destroyed. Carefully picking up the emaciated child Lucius carried him to the front entrance of the Potter Manor alone, understanding that Severus needed to see what had been done to his precious godson. He nodded curtly to the Death Eaters that had stood guard outside the wards. 

"Severus will need help searching the house, take nothing that he doesn't tell you to take. We are not on a raid. This was a rescue mission. Tell him I have gone back to the Dark Lord, and he is to join me when you are finished, bring the evidence." With that Lucius activated the portkey and vanished with a pop. 

~~~~~~A Light is Born~~~~~~~  
"Death Eaters! At Potter Manor! I saw 'em with me own eyes I did!" The many people around the table gasped, Lilly Potter stood abruptly,   
"So, they have taken and most likely killed my husband, and now, the bastards raid my home and all our belongings? Haven't they taken enough?" She raged, tears dripping down her cheeks. 

"Now now everyone. We will get nowhere panicking and running around like headless chickens. I have no doubt that the Death Eaters were raiding the house, but I have yet to see a reason why they have." Aberforth Dumbledore said, his face serious. 

"Come now Ms Potter, nothing to distress about. They had orders to take nothin' without permission. The only thing that I saw removed was a child. Poor thing at that. Looked like nothin' more than a livin' skeleton. Poor thing was mostly naked and looked like he had been tortured to near death. Also heard Lucius Malfoy saying that they were on no raid, but a rescue mission." Daedalus Diggle informed them. 

"A rescue mission?" Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the gathering, his pink robes falling to the floor but his ice blue eyes were void of the usual twinkling. "Death Eaters rescued a child from Potter Manor?" At a slight nod from Diggle, Albus collapsed boneless into a chair.

"What have you done James Potter? What in the name of merlin have you done?"

TBC.


	2. The revealing of Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort receives some interesting information, Draco meets a new friend and Lilly discovers the truth.

Chapter 2: The Revealing of Truths

'Creature' woke slowly, his mind a jumbled mess. He felt the unnatural softness of the floor beneath him and almost panicked, he quietly assessed his surroundings, the hum of magic relaxing him. There was very little he remembered from the previously evening. The two men that had come and taken him were nowhere to be seen, but they would be coming for him soon. They would see how worthless and freaky he was and send him back to 'Master' Potter. The chains around his feet were gone, giving him a freedom that he had never experienced since he was very young. 

The door creaked open revealing the blond haired man that had entered his room. As the man approached Dalen allowed himself to lie limply on the bed. His eyes followed him as he approached. He wanted to flinch and beg for mercy, but speaking meant fifty lashes with 'Master's' favourite whip, and denying 'master' the right to punish him meant an hour under the Cruciatus. He wanted to escape the moment, he wanted to close his eyes, but again the punishments for doing so kept him from moving. He whimpered slightly when the man reached over to touch him. Lucius watched as the boy flinched away from him, then held very very still. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, never again. You will never again know that pain." He promised the child quietly. The warmth in his voice kept Dalen from panicking completely. Though he could still see the fear the twelve year-old held, there was a faint glimpse of curiosity, before it was masked quickly under the blank, lifeless eyes.

Lucius carefully grew closer, Dalen shuddered as he reached out his hands to touch the bandages that wrapped tightly around Dalens chest and stomach.  
"I am just going to check the bandages child. Nothing more." Again, Dalens eyes filled with confusion. Won't hurt me? He thought, not understanding what the man meant. 

A few minutes later Lucius left the boys room. His hands were filled with bloodstained bandages. 

"He is awake and confused. I don't think he understands that I could never hurt him. Merlin Sev, the boy was trying desperately not to flinch because he thought I would get angry. I will kill James Potter, I will see him to hell." Lucius growled as he disposed of the blood covered bandages. Severus nodded silently along beside him as he ranted. 

"The Dark Lord wants to see him soon. I can't keep everyone away forever. Albus also needs to know, if he didn't already. With his influence he probably did." Lucius shuddered at the thought of the grandfatherly old man doing something do cruel to a child. Severus looked anxiously back at the door that held his godson. Lucius could see that the man missed the boy terribly. 

"Well, I will be off to Hogwarts. Inform me of his progress." With that Severus fled across the hall towards the main room. Lucius suddenly realized that his best friend had bandied him to tell the Dark Lord of his sons fate.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

"Lilly, what happened to Harry?" Lilly looked up at Albus, her confusion written all over her face.  
"Harry? Who's Harry?" She asked.  
"Your youngest son. You know Harry, he had problems breathing so you left him at the hospital until he was strong enough to be brought home, which you did five days later." Lilly only shook her he'd at the Headmaster, unsure of what she should say. Albus reached out with his mind and poked a little. The memory barrier he was met with crumbled down at the smallest tap. 

FLASHBACK  
~~~~~~~~

"No not my baby, please not Harry. Not Harry!" Lilly pleaded, James stood firm while Sirius held his struggling wife back.  
"If I had had any common sense I would have killed the baby when I took it from its mother. It isn't even human. How do you feel having kissed, loved and mothered a Death Eaters son." He sneered,  
"Just fine!"Lilly spat back at him. Disgust marring her fiery features, disgust at her husbands actions. The man picked up the little boy, his green eyes shone with confusion at his fathers actions, by its neck. James shook the four year old by his shoulders,  
"Daddy? Whats wrong Daddy? What did I do?" James snarled at the perfectly articulated sentence. His own son could hardly speak as well, Nicholas was just a couple minutes older that Harry and the two were as different as different could be for supposed twins. 

"You should never have been born you disgusting creature! I should have killed you as soon as your disgusting head was out of that whores body." Sirius smacked Lilly across the faces when she true to curse James,  
"He was an innocent child James. How could you? How could you?" Lilly shrieked as her husband dragged her youngest by his hair to the basement doors. The face of her beloved Harry began shimmering, and her green eyes darkened and turned to a startling red,  
"Now you see this creature for what it really is. You know what to do Siri."  
"Obliviate"  
"Mummy!!"  
Harry? Har-... ...

END FLASHBACK  
~~~~~~~~~~

Lilly lay in a crumpled heap. Albus sat pale faced and horrified at what the two men had done. The child had been four years old. Harry had been four. The boy had spent eight years being thought of as dead, when he was very much alive... and Albus had been very much lied to. In fact, so had Remus.  
"Master Headmaster Dumbledore Sir?" A house elf squeezed as it popped into the room, "Master Snape sir be waiting in yours roomses sir." Albus nodded blankly.  
"Tell him I will be there in am minute." He was dazed, confused and couldn't understand why the two former Gryffendore's had done what they had. Perhaps Severus had a few answers, yes maybe he did.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Draco understood that not all children were as lucky as he was. He knew that. He also knew that one of those unfortunate children was taking up residency in one of the unused rooms in Malfoy Manor. He had heard his father and Uncle Severus discussing it as they made their way through to the dining room. His mother had apparently healed the child's injuries and Uncle Sev had refused to leave the boys side. Father had been in a rage ever since that last raid. Uncle Tom hadn't visited since the child had been brought to the manor, but he would be coming tonight. 

Draco had grown up quite a bit in his first year at Hogwarts. Nicholas Potter was everything he had imagined him to be and worse (The arrogant pig could hardly sit on a broom without it tipping over). Draco had tried to be civil. The Dark Lord had not banned the Blood Traitors and rebels from Hogwarts as it meant he could keep track of them, only the Potters had been foolish enough to enrol their son there. 

Though Draco had grown up, he was still a child and his parents still treated him like one. Which was probably why Father kept shooting Mother discreet glances and silent communication. Draco was just glad the Uncle Sev was not here to witness it. He would have been exasperated with the two. Draco was just about to ask the brooding adults if he could be excused from the table when his father finally spoke up.  
"Marvolo, there is something I desperately need to tell you. However, you should probably be sitting somewhere comfortable... And have a bottle of Firewhiskey nearby. Let us retire to the sitting room. Draco, why don't you go finish your homework?"  
"Yes father" Draco answered dutifully, though he was disappointed he left nonetheless. As he retreated his thoughts mulled over the strange behaviour of his father and mother Nd the mysterious boy that had been hidden in one of the rooms. It was because of his wandering mind that he took a wrong turn and ended up in front of a room he had never seen before. Draco debated turning back, but his curiosity led him forwards. He was met with a pair of startling red eyes. 

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Lucius led his longtime friend to his sitting room. The man was confused, as he was right to be.  
"Tom, I'm sure you remember Marian, right?" At his friends jerky nod he continued, "when she was taken, seven months pregnant, another woman was also along seven months at the same time. She was expecting twins, but one was dead inside her body. Her husband knew this but tried to spare his wife her grief and did not tell her. When the twins were due, the husband had the nurse bribed not to tell a soul that one was dead. Conveniently, one of his prisoners was also due to have a child. The nurse took the stillborn and told the woman that her child was having breathing problems and took the baby to be watched.

"Two days later, James Potters prisoner had given birth and died in the process. He took the child and replaced it with the stillborn. His wife went home with the promised twins, and the corpse of the mother that had given her life for the child to live was left in a ditch for the father to find not a week later, the body mutilated. The other father went on believing that his wife had been tortured to death and miscarried. Never knowing that his child was in fact a very alive little boy, with his shocking red eyes, and the ink black hair of his mother.

"Years passed, and the Wizarding world fell to the childless man, the grief overcoming everything else. Only the mans goal of a better future kept him sane. Once the world fell, he retreated and rested until the birth of his godson. Then three weeks ago, the soldiers of the grieving ruler found the man that had given his wife a twin for her child. The man revealed that not only was the child he had stolen still alive, but was living in his own personal hell. The ruler ordered his faithful Death Eaters to find the boy that had been hidden away beneath Godrics hollow, and sure enough they found the boy. But were surprised to find themselves staring at the red eyes of their king instead of the green eyes of the supposed mother. Not only were the two Death Eaters shocked to find what should have been a twelve-year old boy, when in fact he looked almost seven, but that the boy believed himself to be called creature. 

"I carried the boy home my lord. His injuries were many, and his mind was terribly scarred by pain and fear. Narcissa healed him as best as she could, but we don't really know how the child will react when placed in a different situation that exposes him to other people than the ones who hurt him. However, my lord. Under all his injuries and scars, we found your son Dalen. Dalen is alive my lord, he is alive." Tom was left speechless. His mind working impossibly fast. 

"Who took my son Lucius? who tortured my son Lucius? WHO?!" 

"James Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I have already posted up to chapter seven on FF.net and am just updating on here. It will be a bit more graphic on AO3 than on FF.net, more towards what I originally planned. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations

A/N: so I have had two people review me saying this fic makes no sense in terms of James obliviating Lily, if you would read my frigging authors notes it would make a bit more sense! Also how Harry/Dalen could not have red eyes because it was due to Tommies messing around with dark powers he got the red eyes. Keep in mind that this... is a FANFICTION! Irrational shit like this happens all. The. Time! Plus I actually do have a reason for giving him red eyes. So please bare with me.   
Thank you for allowing me to rant and I apologize.   
Enjoy!

 

Draco gaped. His mouth hung open like a dead fish. Those twin red eyes seemingly stared into his soul almost unblinkingly. What really jarred his mind and heart was the unmistakable, unbelievable and unquestionable terror that the eyes held.   
"Father is going to kill me." Draco whispered. The statement only made the boy on the bed curl into himself further. His eyes screwing shut. Draco stood in the doorway of the room, struck dumb at the sight of the cowering child, before stepping into action. He approached the child on the bed slowly, like he would a wounded animal.   
"Hey, hey. It's alright. I wouldn't hurt you. Ever. I heard that you were here from father. He just didn't tell me where you were. I think he would have introduced us. Eventually." Draco sat casually on the end of the bed, keeping just out of reach of the boy. "Did you know that father and uncle Sev were crying when they brought you? Uncle Sev never cries, ever. Father doesn't really cry either." As the two spoke Dalen inched closer towards Draco until he was sitting right beside him. Then, ever so slowly, Dalen allowed the blond boy to pull him onto his lap, and wrap his arms around Dalens thin frame. The boy still shook in fear and uncertainty, and he didn't relax, but he buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck and allowed himself to cry.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

James sat in his small dingy cell, he had been there for months. He saw the door to the dungeons creak open and heard the light footsteps of the Death Eater that brought his food. A smirk formed on his face. Today was the day, today he would break free and expose the identity of all the Death Eaters to the rebels. He would be regained as a hero throughout the entire world, he would become known as the man who freed the world from the dark wizards.   
His smirk melted off as soon as he saw who was coming down the stairs. He scowled,  
"Malfoy. You're my new nurse maid? Or have you come to talk to me about the Freak?" Lucius didn't allow any emotion to slip through his mask. He simply lazily lifted his wand and whispered "crucio" James writhed on the floor, his face a mask of twisted agony. One minute, two minutes, three minutes.  
"Please....please stop." He hissed brokenly.   
"Did you stop when he begged you! Did you stop when he screamed and cried for mercy? Or did you laugh? Laugh and continue as he writhed beneath your hands in pain. If you can even imagine the amount of pain you put him through, then your barely even trying!"   
"Enough Lucius. His pain is worthless if he can't even understand why he is being punished anymore." Morvolo murmured, not really concerned. Potter could be insane and not even remember that he was a 'light' wizard for all he cared. Just as long as he remembered what he did to Dalen.   
"You James Potter, are going to suffer. Suffer exactly the same way Dalen did. Exactly the same way. You will feel everything you put him through, every second of it." Voldemort hissed. James stared wide eyed, then his eyes rolled back and he screamed, long and hard, as he was forced to endure three extremely powerful and angry dark wizards cruciatus.  
Malfoy is going to pay for this.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Severus stood in front of the window in Albus's office, his usually pale face was whiter than normal and he was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Albus calmly approached the young man he had wronged so long ago.  
"What message does Tom have for me Severus?" He asked in a low and very tired voice. The memory of what he had seen inside Lilly's head haunted him.  
"Did you know?" Severus asked, his voice low and dangerous. He was nearly trembling with the force it took to restrain himself from attacking the old headmaster.   
"No, I did not known. And if I had, it would not have continued. In fact. I only found out through Lilly just now." At the thought of his old friend being involved with Dalen's torture Severus's heart jolted painfully.  
"Lilly knew?"   
"No! No. Dear merlin no. She was horrified when she saw what James hand done to her. Horrified!" Albus's quickly protested. His voice rising. A sigh of relief went through Severus as he heard Albus, at least Lilly has not changed, he though to himself. So Lilly had not known, Potter had obliviated her. He and Black were only doing more damage than they had originally intended.   
"If Lilly was obliviated Severus, do you think that maybe Nick was as well?" Severus softly pondered the possibility of that situation before nodding. Yes it would make a bit of sense. Nicholas would have remembered his brother Harry and probably would have gotten into his fathers makeshift dungeon as he grew up, after all children were curious beings and would get into anything they thought of as an adventure.   
"Bring Lilly and Nicholas here. I want to test their minds, see if Potter tampered any further." Albus nodded his head, he did not miss the slight threat in the dour mans voice should James have indeed tampered further. He headed over to the fireplace and quickly fire called Lilly. After a couple of minutes she stepped through. Nicholas clutching her hand.   
"Severus," Lilly nodded tersely, she had never truly forgiven him for calling her a mudblood and for supporting the Dark Lord, but currently Severus couldn't give a damn. All he cared about was finding out what Potter had done to his Godson.   
"Lilly. Would grant me permission to check if Nicholas has had his mind tampered with. I will not go any further than in search of what he may have seen concerning Dalen. Believe me, I only want to know what Potter did to my godson." After a moments hesitation Lilly nodded slowly, granting her permission. Severus slipped carefully into Nicholas's mind, searching for any hint of a memory block. There! He quickly barged into it and let the memories flow through him. 

Dalen was curled in a ball sobbing quietly, his body was covered in bruises and lacerations. James Potter stood above him, a bloody belt clutched in his hand and a sadistic smile on his face.   
"If you want it, your going to have to beg." Dalen shuddered and lifted his tear stained face, desperation written clearly on his features.   
"W...wat....water. Please, please I need water." He stuttered, his eyes slowly sinking from red to brown. Desperation clouding his face, big, fat tears dripping down his face.   
"Water? That's what you want? Just some water. Not some food to fill your empty stomach? Fine. But that's all your getting for the rest of the month. Water, and maybe some bread if I feel overwhelmed with generosity. Now, beg." Dalen crawled forwards slowly until he was just an arms length short of touching Potter.   
"Please sir. Just a sip of water, just a little, please sir!" Dalen was balling, crying. Just begging for a glass of water. The only thing that would grant him sustenance for a month. It hurt to even watch as his lips cracked and blood trickled out over his chin. Nicholas watched as his father shot a jet of water at the boy prostrated at his fathers feet he too was crying as the boy choked and sobbed as he tried to catch his breath, before swarming over the water like a rat to cheese.   
"Father?" James jerked his head to his son. His wand following quickly after,  
"Obliviate"   
Dalens pure desperation for even a drop of water had been so overwhelming that Severus could hardly push himself to watch anymore. He left that memory as quickly as he could. Determined to fly through as many as he could before he simply couldn't watch anymore.

The cell was darker than the previous memory, but that gave Severus no comfort. Especially the silence. The silence was also disconcerting. As he looked around the dungeon he saw blood coating the walls and instruments of torture scattered all over. Severus looked closer at the open door of the cell. He could see Nicholas Potter kneeling next to a bundle of dirty blankets that obviously covered the emaciated body of his godson. Nicholas was speaking quietly to Dalen, his soft boyish voice was soothing and was keeping Dalen calm.   
"If I can talk to father, maybe he'll let you play with me." Dalen whimpered and curled further into himself at the mention of 'play'. Making Severus' blood boil. A crash came from just beneath the stairs, James Potter had dropped the box he was carrying in shock.  
"Get away from that filthy creature! Get away from it!" The man pulled Nicholas away forcefully and pushed him up against the wall.  
"Obliviate..." As the next memory began with a cry of pain, Severus separated from Nicholas's mind,

Severus cried out as he stumbled out of the sea of memories. Tears were running down his face and he was shaking in horror, Nicholas had thrown up as soon as Severus had left his mind. He too was shaking and crying uncontrollably.   
"Dad tortured him, he treated him really bad. He was always in pain and Dad never really fed him. Why did he do that to Harry? I... I may have fought with him a lot but I never wanted him to leave. I never wanted that. Not ever." The boy cried as his mother gently rocked him backwards and forwards in comfort. Nicholas had obviously remembered little traces of Harry even after his obliviations. That was why he had constantly visited his imprisoned brother.   
"James was full of hatred and fear. He couldn't understand that Dark did not always equal evil. He hated the fact that Dalen was maturing at a faster rate than you and he also feared that." Albus explained.   
"I need to get back home." Severus murmured softly before disappearing down the stone gargoyle. 

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Lucius stood in the doorway of Dalens room, just watching Draco rock the sleeping boy gently. Though he was only eleven Draco was definitely handling this better than Lucius had thought he would have. Draco felt his fathers presence and turned to face him, momentarily upsetting Dalens position. As the tiny boys looked up from beneath his curtain of hair, instead of red eyes, brown ones were peeking out at him, but the fear overcame his expression and the brown faded to the red. So his eye colour is controlled through strong negative emotion like fear or pain, Lucius thought to himself. Sighing he slowly approached both children on the bed.   
"Dalen, there is someone I would like you to meet." Immediately Dalen cowered back, leaning both backwards to avoid a blow and forwards in submission. A high keening noise came up from his throat. Lucius closed his eyes in revulsion of what Potter had done to his lords son. 

"Dalen... What has that bastard done to you," the cowering child's head jerked up to look at the tall figure, he knew that voice. 

 

A/N: sorry about that little cliffhanger, and how long it took for me to update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are, and another thank you to everyone who favourited and followed. This is my first major success in the hp fandoms world, and I am very grateful. So please give your reviews and thank you. (Please keep in mind that I have a whole lot of crazy things planned for this fanfic, so please take that into consideration if you find a 'mistake')   
DNStalker


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, story, or settings, but if I did I can guarantee you the series would have ended differently. 

 

"Dalen... What has that bastard done to you," the cowering child's head jerked up to look at the tall figure, he knew that voice. 

Dalen stared open mouthed at the man, his mind working furiously, and his mouth moving silently, trying to say something. Then he found the word, the single word that had been denied him for so long.   
"Daddy." 

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Marvolo hissed, James had forced his child so far into his mind that he hadn't developed further than a four or five year old. However he pushed his anger and pain aside, preferring to see his child for the first time. He didn't know the boy in the slightest, all he knew was that the boy was his Dalen. The name he and his wife had decided on before the kidnapping. He had argued against it, but now he couldn't bring himself to change the name of the child his wife had no doubt died to protect. Desperately he looked over the tiny child's figure immediately noting all of his features and his beloved Marian's. Dalen had his nose and his face. His hands were his as well, however, Dalens eyes were his Marian's chocolate brown. As was his hair and his tiny stature, though that was probably contributed to the starvation he had endured. Marvolo gazed fondly at his two children, his son and godson, he was happy he finally had both with him. He would pay whatever it would cost to help his child, whatever the cost.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Draco gaped. This pitiful child was his godfathers son? Instantly he grew even more protective of the tiny boy huddled in his arms. He turned to look at Marvolo, then at his father. His open mouth drew a wet chuckle from Marvolo,  
"Da" Dalen whispered again, desperation clouding his features. His arms drew up close to his chest, wringing his hands and tangling his fingers with each other. The terrified red had intensified in his eyes and Dalen fearfully lowered his head until he was staring at his knees. 

Marvolo carefully approached his son, his emotions freely decorating his face. Carefully he kneeled beside the bed and reached out to touch his sons arched back, Dalen flinched violently and let loose a little whimper of fear but Marvolo did not remove his hand. He just kept his hand firmly on his child's shoulder, then after a couple of tense moments Dalens body relaxed and leaned into his fathers touch. Quietly and peacefully Dalen fell asleep on Draco's lap, his fathers hand rubbing his back. 

 

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Severus stumbled through the floo, his sight blurred through his tears. He lay trembling on the floor of the receiving room for a minute or two before he was able to push himself up of the floor without feeling sick to his stomach. Without bothering to wait for Lucius to greet him, he made his way towards the dungeons, hoping that Potter was at least conscious. 

"So... Snivilly has finally come to visit. Been a while since I've seen your ugly mug." James laughed, but Severus made no reply as he approached Potters cell.   
"Why?" James stopped laughing, Severus' question caught him off guard.  
"That lousy freak made me sick the way he was always parading around like he was better than my Nick. I should have-"   
"I didn't mean Dalen. I meant why obliviate Nick. You could have turned him against Dalen, you could have made him participate even. So why obliviate him?" James stopped dead. His entire body froze and his face paled.   
"I didn't want him to hate me." He whispered, shame colouring his voice, "I didn't want him to be ashamed of what I had done. Especially to the person he saw as his brother for his first years." Tears began to course down James cheeks, he loved his child, loved him above the hatred for Dalen. It became obvious that James would rather die than have his son hate him. 

Severus watched the pathetic form of his school rival as he sobbed for the son he had technically abandoned. He smirked and shook his head,   
"You don't deserve any better than what you gave out. You tortured my godson, you ruined his mind. My lord may hurt you physically, and my business partners will hurt you the way you didn't hurt, but I... I will hurt you mentally.   
"I will give you such visions and such fear that you won't sleep, you won't eat, you will do nothing but regret the day you ever crossed me or mine. And you want to know the worst part, you won't be able to forget what you did. You won't forget my god sons face as you tortured him, as you hurt him! You won't have the luxury of death or insanity. You will wake with my name upon your lips and his screams in your ears, and his pain upon your body. Twelve years of pain and suffering. And you still have Marian's pain to pay for." Severus' spoke with the deadly passion that he regarded his potions with. He never once raised his voice, and he never once moved from his position, with his hands in his pockets and a sneer upon his face. Then James laughed, a low chuckle at first, before it became the maniac like shrieks of a man possessed. 

"You think that your 'business partners' can hurt me? He, hehehe, they can't hurt me like my prisoner was hurt.  
"As he grew older, he made me work to hear him scream and beg for mercy! I had to make him cooperate with me because I will do anything it takes to annihilate your filth!" He shrieked in pain as Severus cursed him over and over again. Severus was horrified, James had done everything he could to cause his godson pain he was truly crazy. Severus exited the dungeons without looking back.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

It was four weeks after Severus had discovered Potters sadism and what his godson had suffered, but he still trembled with hatred at the mention of Potter. Marvolo had been told about Potters confession and he had been in a state of constant hatred and anger, causing the death eaters to steer clear of the furious dark lord. It was decided that Potter could not remain alive, he would be tortured and killed as a public example of what Voldemort would do to those who committed the same crimes. 

During the first two weeks Dalen had been quiet and utterly submissive. Several times Lucius had had to call for Marvolo when the child had suffered a flashback, or had called himself or others names, Master was one frequently used in reference to Lucius, Severus and Marvolo. He had fallen into the habit of degrading himself by calling himself Freak or Creature. It had drawn Severus to tears when he had found himself explaining to the lost child that his name was Dalen and that he was human. 

Dalen spent most of his time with Draco and Marvolo in his room, but whenever he was outside of it he was in the garden on his fathers hip. His legs were growing stronger again and soon the task of relearning how to walk would be upon them, but it was something that everyone was looking forward to. Severus would sit for hours upon end with Dalen huddled in a ball beside him, asleep. Dalen had become a frequent fixture in the house. He was still silent, but he tolerated people touching him now, as long as they were gentle and were calm when they approached him. It hadn't taken long for Dalen to warm up to Marvolo, Lucius, Severus and Draco but it was still difficult for him to believe he was human. Human, and deserving of the love that was showered upon him everyday. All of those who met him vowed to protect him and keep him safe and to help heal the broken boy.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Lilly had watched Nickolas carefully after Severus had revealed the memories that her ex-husband had buried. She watched as he slowly deteriorated with the horror of what had happened to his little brother. She watched as his school work piled up and his friends slowly faded into the background. It hurt her to watch her child in pain, but it hurt her even more to know that the boy she had raised and considered a second son had been tortured viciously under the roof of her home. It was emotional pain for both her and her son. She had vowed that she would never hurt her children, and she had broken that vow. Both of her children were hurting, and one had mentally deteriorated into the mentality of a young child. Never again will you touch my children James Potter! She swore silently. Her eyes met Dumbledores, and he knew that should he ever approach either of her boys then he would suffer a pain worse than death. Unbeknownst to her, he made the same promise to both the tortured children and every child within Hogwarts. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey y'all. So sorry for the late update, I know I left you all waiting for this but has been a really rough week, I got a pretty bad review calling me a sadist and all that shit so I was kind of worried about this being deleted, but as you can see, still here. Anyway thanks for all the support and the reviews I am absolutely crazy about all the followers I've gotten. I am working on another story for an actual novel and a film script for my portfolio so this kind of got laid on the side, sorry again. Again thank you, and I will get the next part up when I can. Keep the reviews coming and please no flames. If you don't like, don't read it's that simple. 
> 
> Love you all so much, enjoy your weeks.


	5. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a darker side to Severus Snape and the Death Eaters meet someone new.

A/N: hey everybody, I hope you enjoy. 

Chapter 5: Revenge 

Bellatrix bowed before her lord. The call had been sudden and extremely unexpected, but when she arrived the most surprising turn of events was the absolutely gorgeous child upon her lords hip. When the other Death Eaters began to arrive she took her place at the base of the throne.   
"My Death Eaters. My friends. I would like to introduce you to someone very precious to me. More precious than anything I have ever owned before." The gathered death eaters felt their faces pale and the fear started to creep up their spines. If the dark lord was this calm and controlled it meant someone would die tonight. 

"I would like to formally introduce you to my son Dalen Hadrian Riddle. He is very important to me, but he has been tortured for my past mistakes by a "light' wizard" Voldemort spoke with such utter contempt for whoever had done this that the gathered death eaters shrank back. Voldemort carefully lowered the child to the ground, but kept a careful grip on the young ones hand. The boy struggled to stand, his tiny legs trembled beneath, then sank to his knees, his brown flickering to red and back in fear.   
"Unfortunately, due to the treatment he was forced to endure he must rebuild the muscle in his legs, so he has difficulty supporting himself, we are teaching him to walk again essentially." Voldemort informed the gathered crowd. Then his soft eyes turned ice cold,   
"Severus, Lucius bring out the prisoner." Lucius smirked maliciously, but Severus was looking worriedly at the child,  
"My lord, wouldn't it be prudent to take Dalen to see Draco before we proceed?" He asked softly, fear coating his voice slightly.   
"I believe that would be prudent, yes." The little boy on the floor suddenly reached out desperately, his boney hand grasping tightly onto his fathers sleeve. The fear in his eyes was unmistakable.   
"It seems that Dalen does not want to leave us today. Go get the prisoner, but keep him silenced." Severus still looked uncertain but followed Lucius without protest. 

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

James lay against the bars of his cell, his stomach rumbled in hunger and his muscles spasmed uncontrollably due to the destruction of his nerves courtesy of the cruciatus curse. He heard the footsteps approaching and hurdled to the other side of the cell.   
"Lucy, Lucy Lucy luciusssss." James cackled, "come to curse me again? Come to 'punish me for my actions'?" Severus stared at his school rival with cold indifference, he hated James Potter before his sadistic tendency's were discovered, now his insanity only made Severus hate him more.   
"No, we have come to bring you before the Dark Lord." James hissed like the snakes he so hated. Severus roughly grabbed him and forced him to his feet and pushed him from the cell. Severus took great pleasure in tormenting his schoolyard nemesis in the privacy of he dungeons, he hit him with another stinging hex as they climbed the stairs. Lucius raised an eyebrow with a mental seriously? Severus only shrugged with a wide Cheshire grin on his face. 

Severus was nearly skipping when they reentered the gathering hall. James was almost sobbing in pain from the hexes. Lucius was most unimpressed, but he allowed his friend his personal revenge.   
"Severus. What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort asked softly, but Severus wasn't fooled. His lord didn't care in the slightest. The Potions Master looked around the room at the gathered Death Eaters, the grunts were craning their necks, trying to get a look at the Light Wizard while the Elite kept their eyes respectfully towards their lord. Not staring him in the eye, but enough for him to know they were anticipating their next orders.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Dalen sat behind his ... Father(?), protectively perched on the chair at the front of the gathering. He didn't know what was happening, but his severe man had shot him a concerned look before he had left the room. His protector had spoken passionately to the gathered people before them, his soft, soothing voice just washed over him and lulled him almost to sleep.   
Then Master Potter had been brought in. Dalen paled and his eyes shifted rapidly from brown to red. They were sending him back with Master Potter. He had been too much of a burden, too much of a freak. Now the severe man and his protector would be rid of him. He wanted to curl up in fear and forget the world outside his dark room existed. Perhaps it didn't. Perhaps he had never left his dark room at all, he might finally be dying and the devil was coming to take him away. His angel had brought the devil to them after all.   
Dalen wanted to whimper, but kept quiet. Master Potter would punish him horribly. He didn't want to go back to his horrible dark room in pain. No matter how familiar that pain was.   
"crucio" Dalen screamed.  
~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Marvolo watched in morbid fascination as his Death Eaters tore into Potter. His screams were horrific, he was about to throw his own curse when he realized that James Potter wasn't the only one screaming. Severus was already moving.   
Dalen shrunk away from Severus, his screams quieting to whimpers as he cowered before him. 

"Hahahaha! The little beast remembers it then. Come on little beast, show them your tricks!" James hissed, his order had the gathered death eaters turning to him.   
"Go on then! Do it! DO IT!" Dalen shook with silent sobs as he climbed down from the Dark Lords throne. His tiny legs collapsed on him forcing him to crawl across the floor until he came to a death eaters cloak. His tiny, bony hands grasped it as tightly as they could as his body began to convulse and shake, his eyes rolled back into his head and tiny gasping, raspy noises came out of his throat. Finally Lucius couldn't stand it anymore he pulled Dalen away from the cloak, however the convulsions did not cease, James potter began to laugh. His laughter escalated into shrieks of manic laughter. Dalens cries were horrific and pain filled as they continued, but still James shrieked in amusement.   
"SHUT UP!!!" One of the Death Eaters shouted, the noise had become too much. Suddenly Dalen went silent, his convulsions ceased and his breaths were raspy as he tried to rest.   
"Tell me pet. Tell me about them. What did you see pet?" James crooned, almost lovingly.   
"Raid... 3 days... Weasley's ... The Burrow... Little Hanglington." Dalen choked out.   
Voldemort's eyes widened and the death eaters shuffled uncomfortably. Understanding registering in all of them. Voldemort's son was clairvoyant. Voldemort's son was the one who had betrayed them and ended their raids before they had ever happened.  
"We should kill him. Kill him now before he can do anymore damage to your rule, my lord." One of the Death Eaters hissed. Voldemort looked over at him sharply.   
"He is my son Dawlish. Do you think that I would allow my son, that I though dead, to be killed? Just because he was tortured and abused his entire life and he knows no better? Do you really think I would murder my own son?" Voldemort asked calmly. Dawlish grimaced, but backed down with a "no my lord". 

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Severus shook. The pain that his godson had gone through shook him to the core. He wanted to hate what Dalen had done against his side, he wanted to hate that his own godson had given the enemy information on their movements. But he couldn't, all he could do was destroy James Potter for destroying Dalen so thoroughly that he couldn't function without orders anymore. 

"My pet. You have betrayed your father, did you know that. You betrayed your family. You betrayed your parents. You are a failure! A FREAK! A traitor. They are going to send you away. Send you back to me, so I can teach you your place freak." James ranted, oblivious to his captors rage.   
"Tell me freak.... Do you deserve to be punished?"  
"Yes Master Potter." Dalens tiny voice surprised everyone by the sureness in it. He believed that he was a failure and that he deserved to be punished for obeying orders. For betraying his masters enemy. 

"Severus. Please take Dalen to his room. Lucius please escort the prisoner to the chamber." Severus picked up the limp, trembling body of the broken child and left the room. He didn't want to see Dalen become the catatonic body that he had been for the first few days in Malfoy Manor. He would do anything to protect his godson, but that might mean enlisting the help of someone who had shunned him and pushed him to his master. He may have to go to Albus and Lilly. He shuddered, but he knew that Lilly would never have condoned what James had done, unless she had changed so much since school. 

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Lucius hadn't believed Severus when he had told him that Potter had conditioned Dalen so thoroughly that he no longer believed that freedom was a possibility. Now he did. He did. Dalen had been shattered into thousands of pieces and put back together in the way James Potter wanted. He had thrown the struggling Potter Lord into Fear Room as it was called. The dementors would guard him carefully until he was due to be executed. He needed to seek out his Lord. Marvolo's face when true understanding hit him had been utterly heartbreaking. His lord would need the comfort. 

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Dalen was confused. He hadn't been sent back to Master Potter. In fact his severe man had taken him away from Master Potter. It baffled him. The pain that usually covered him for weeks after a vision had been dulled and had faded away with the help of severe mans potions. Things were different and he did not understand.   
"Why? I don't... Understand....why are... You helping... Me... Master?" The halting speech made Severe Man wince as if he remembered something unpleasant. Dalen didn't understand why he hadn't been at least punished for screaming. This strange behaviour baffled him and made it seem like his entire world was upside down and spinning sideways. However he was hit with a wave of dizziness and he felt his eyes drooping shut. The last thing he saw was his angels face and the severe man staring at him with something that looked like.... Was that shock? No it couldn't be, no one could be concerned about what happens to freaky creatures like him.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Lilly combed her fingers through Nicholas' hair. His sleep had been effected deeply by what he had remembered about his adopted brother. The sound of the Floo flaring roused her from her stupor.   
"Severus? What are you doing here?" She asked, suprised by her ex-best friend in her fireplace.   
"We need Potter to understand that what he did was wrong, and that he needs to be punished. We were hoping that perhaps you would talk to him." He explained. She looked at him in shock. Surprise written all over her features. Then they were filled with the familiar fiery rage that Severus remembered so fondly.   
"Speak to him?! Oh I'll do more than SPEAK to James Potter! I will tear his head from his shoulders and his arms from his body for what he did to Harry! Laying a finger on him in violence was something he never should have done! And I am going to make him regret it!" Lilly shrieked in rage. Her fury made Severus step back unsurely, worry visible on his face. However, inside, he was cackling in triumph. He had won. After all these years he had finally beaten James Potter. 

TBC 

A/N: I really have no excuse for this one. Sorry. Please read and review. Another thank you to every one that favourited and followed both me and my story, it means a lot. 

 

A/N: thank you for all the reviews, they really improved my week. I hope you enjoy this.


	6. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalen does some magic

Chapter 6: Reasons

Lucius sat next to Marvolo as the tears poured down his face. He had felt the rage in his Lord the moment he had opened the door to his suite. The magic had been swirling around in a giant tornado of pure energy, though however strong it was Lucius had been allowed entrance, his best friend was still aware of where he was and how close he was to hurting someone without meaning to. His lord hated collateral damage unless it worked in his favour.   
"What do you want Malfoy?" Marvolo hissed in fury,  
"Oh so we're going on last names then? Alright then master." Lucius sneered knowing the man hated the title. "Severus and I just thought that maybe you wanted an update on Dalen. But if we are mistaken I will go-"

"NO!" Marvolo cried in fear, "don't go, tell me." He begged, "please." He added as an afterthought.   
"He is confused, very confused. He doesn't understand kindness or compassion. Mercy and concern are very foreign feelings to him. He doesn't believe he can be loved or that he can even be looked at with any hint of concern. It is very difficult to snap him out of this mentality, but not impossible or by any means easy. It would be like telling a house elf to accept payment for their services, or try and get a slave to believe that he can be free.  
"Severus and I have already tried to keep the boy calm and at least not panicking. And Severus has already begun the process of helping the child see he is human. It has been a very tiring day, for all of us." Lucius sank down on to the bed next to his friend. Marvolo had been shaking with silent sobs after the example of how helping his son would be taken. Lucius lifted his hands carefully and placed them on his lords shoulder, it was hesitant and unsure, but Marvolo turned and sobbed into his friend. It was definitely an odd experience for Lucius, to have is usually unshakable Lord and friend, sobbing despondently into his shoulder. After a moment of peace and companionship Lucius felt Marvolo straighten and pull himself together. 

 

"You are dismissed Lucius. Please return too the healing rooms to help Severus or go to sleep. It has been a tiring day. For all of us." Lucius nodded his head carefully and straightened himself out. He wanted to see Narcissa and settle Draco, however he knew that his best friend would need the comfort of a good friend. Lucius sighed forlornly as he stepped out into the hallway, he was definitely going soft. He shuddered as he suddenly pictured himself wearing Dumbledore coloured robes and sucking on sherbet lemons with a peace sign floating over his head and a bottle of dulled wine in his hands. Yeah, like that will ever happen! 

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Dalen coughed as he awoke. Then he froze in fear. Noise wasn't allowed, not allowed, not allowed not allowed notallowednotallowednotallowed. Then silence, peaceful, blissful silence. The silence that was comfortable and warm and wrapped you up like a cocoon to hide you from the world. It was the silence he had grown up in.  
"Dalen? Are you awake?" The hesitancy of the voice both startled and confused Dalen, he still couldn't comprehend the fact that someone was looking out for his well being and wanted him to live. He nodded in response to the voice's question. Carefully he opened his eyes, at first they flashed to the fearful red before settling and calming into the regular brown. The severe man was standing right beside his bed, watching him with relief and love? Was that love? It wasn't possible!   
" I will just go inform our blonde friends of your awakening. Will you be alright?" Again Dalen nodded, his expression still scrunched up in confusion. The expression was really quite adorable on his tiny face. The severe man looked him over once more in concern before hesitantly leaving the room. 

Dalen took the time to look around the room he was placed in in wonder. The toys that were placed neatly on the shelves around the room were obviously for a baby wizard, stuffed animals, building blocks and toy dragons. Though no matter how much Dalen knew that these toys were for babies and not for him, he couldn't help a slight whine that escaped his throat. He wanted one, he wanted to hold a bear, he wanted to play with the blocks, he wanted the dragon to snuggle with him when he wanted to sleep. He wanted it to much that it hurt. However he had learned long ago that neither wanting nor crying for something meant you deserved it, especially for freaky monsters like him. But he still wanted to at least touch the bear, maybe whoever's toys they were wouldn't mind so much if he just imagined he was petting the teddy bear. Maybe imagining would be alright. Then IT happened, the bear lifted itself up from the shelf and floated over to him carefully, like it didn't want to be hurt. The bear landed on the bed in front of him. Carefully looking around to see if anyone had seen him he slowly reached out to the bear. His bony hand shaking as it hovered in the air just in front of the bear he had wanted to touch, then he did something that surprised him and scared him. He reached out and touched it. He touched the bear. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, he couldn't do this. They would hurt him so badly if they saw what he was doing, if they saw what he had done. Dalen sat with eyes squeezed shut and his entire body trembling on the tiny bed, completely oblivious to the swirling magic that had filled the room, all he knew was that he wanted to cuddle with the stuffed to sitting innocently on his bed.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Draco watched in surprise as the room was filled with wild magic that a child usually possessed. He looked up at his father and uncle curiously, they had seen him levitate the bear down and how he had fearfully reached out to touch it's head, he wanted to know why Dalen was afraid of the harmless stuffed animal that had been bought before he had been born. Uncle Sev looked like he wanted to run to his godson and pick him up in one of his bear hugs, but his father had grabbed his arm and held him away.   
"Dalen?" His father called out calmly in the soft voice that Draco's old bed time stories had been told. However instead of the usual calming effect, Dalen scrambled backwards apologies flying from his mouth and whimpers escaped his throat.  
Draco darted forwards and scooped the panicking child up. He ran his hands through his new friends hair in the comforting manner of his mother.   
"Hey, it's ok. We won't hurt you. Father would never do anything like Potter did. He hurt you so much that we weren't sure that you would survive after we rescued you. We certainly would never give you injuries after we had just healed you. It alright, you'll be ok." He murmured.  
"I..I..I'm sor..sorry. Didn't mean.... To touch... The bear. Sorry, so sorry... So sorry. Shouldn't touch... others possessions" Dalen cried, his words coming out in gasps and stutters, his fear clouding his eyes in the familiar red. Then he understood, Dalen didn't understand that this would have been his bedroom had he grown up with his father. This would have been his room when he visited Malfoy Manor. These toys were his, his father had been as excited as his godfather at the announcement that Dalen would be born. These toys were his and Dalen was too afraid to touch them.   
"Father... Why?" He whispered, "why would anyone do this to a child? Children are supposed to be precious, aren't they? Like you told me?" He stared pleadingly like his father, desperate to be right.  
"Yes. You are correct Draco, and Potter should know this as well. However he is mad with hatred for the Dark. He can't look past alliances and see the people for people, not their magical aptitude." Draco nodded in acceptance, but his eyes were filled with tears. He didn't truly understand why a pure-blood would hurt their child. It baffled him, truly baffled him. He wouldn't have believed it but the proof was snuggling into his arms. Dalen looked so fragile and small that it was impossible to feel not sympathy for him. A tear slid from Draco's eye.

TBC


	7. Repentance

A/N: hello Everyone, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, sorry about the wait for this one.

Chapter 7: Repentance 

Lilly sighed as she pushed Nicholas's hair out of his face. They had just spoken about the invitation she had received and Nick had agreed to accompany her, just to see Harry at least. She didn't know if Nick had forgiven her, not that she had forgiven herself either, but it would be nice for him not to hate her when they went to see he ex-husband.   
" I am so sorry Harry. So so sorry." She whispered as she clutched her baby tighter to her chest.   
"Sorry about what mum?" Nicholas asked quietly, his mind still partially asleep.   
"Nothing you need to worry about. Go back to sleep precious, there is still a few more minutes before our escort comes to pick us up." Nick nodded wearily and lay down again.   
"He'll forgive you mum. I know he will." He whispered from his pillow. Lilly only nodded and ran her hands through his hair again. Nick drifted back to sleep unaware of the silent sobs wracking his mothers body.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

"S...Se...Sevv...SsssSeverus?"   
"Yes Dalen?" Severus responded casually, glancing over the top of his paper to where Dalen was kneeling at his feet (They still hadn't gotten the poor child to sit on furniture. 'Like a human' as he often argued in his quiet stuttering voice) Though he looked like he was immersed in his potions journal, Severus was mentally straining forwards in anticipation. This was the first time Dalen had said his name like a name instead of a title like master or even sir.   
"Ssss... Sssi... Sir?" Dalens question threw him off, what was his godson trying to ask.   
"Yes Dalen? How can I help?" The response was a mere whisper,  
"Are... Are...Are you...teaching.... Mmm... me today?" Ah, that was what he feared. Whenever Potter had punished him he had probably disguised it by calling it a lesson. Dalen probably feared his walking lessons.   
"No Dalen. I will not be teaching you a lesson." The boy visibly relaxed, "but I will be teaching you how to walk again." The way the boy finally acted like the child was by deflating and letting out a resigned huff made Severus laugh, long and hard. He didn't notice Dalens light smile. 

~~~A Light is Born~~~  
Needless to say the walking lessons were painful and caused Dalen a great deal of physical, mental and emotional strain. By the time they were finished Dalen had nearly retreated into his mind to escape the pain of it all. Draco sat beside the waif like child and pet his hair as Severus went through his pockets for a vial of dreamless sleep and pain relief potion. He carefully administered the potions and allowed Draco to sooth Dalen enough to be picked up and taken back to bed. It was probably a good thing that Dalen couldn't take too much physical therapy as Lilly and Albus would be arriving soon and Severus didn't want his godson descending into a panic attack at the sight of his "mother".   
"Hush child. Sleep well, I will let nothing harm you." The potions master knew he was going soft as he crooned over his godson. But for his Dalen, he would gladly endure the teasing Lucius would inflict in him. 

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Marvolo fidgeted slightly in his throne. He waited with baited breath for the Light envoys to arrive. Potter would be executed that evening and Albus had demanded to be there. He was definitely disgusted by James' actions, but he would be there to see an old friend off, and to show his continued support for the treaty.   
"Relax My Lord. They will be here soon enough. Besides Severus has returned." Marvolo stood gracefully, not yet falling into his Voldemort persona. Lucius glanced over at his friend. He was slightly anxious about the news he brought.   
"The lessons went well enough, I have put Dalen to bed as the mental and physical strain was a bit too much for him at the moment. However I believe we have gained a bit of trust with him. But now that we have it, the challenge will be keeping it." Severus explained. He rubbed his face tiredly, it was obvious that Severus suffered as well. Marvolo nodded, a hint of a smile on his face before it was hidden beneath the mask of Voldemort. 

"They are arriving my lord." Avery spoke softly, not wishing to anger his master. Voldemort rose gracefully allowing no weakness to show its self as Lily and Nicholas Potter approached. . Nicholas was shaking slightly and clutched desperately onto his mother. Lilly's eyes were blown wide, she was unsure about herself and the environment she had entered.   
"Relax Lady Potter. You shall come to no harm here as long as you uphold the treaty. Is Albus Dumbledore not accompanying you today?" Voldemort spoke regally, his voice smooth like melted chocolate with the faintest hint of a hiss.  
"He will be coming later. Just in time for the ceremony, he needed to meet with someone." Lilly replied confidently. She betrayed none of her fear but the shaking of her voice and the way she clutched her son just a little bit tighter gave her away. Voldemort nodded his acceptance and she visibly relaxed.   
"May I speak with Him, my lord? There are things we both must say that are not meant for the ears of the public." She had gained confidence too.  
"Hmmm. Take Lucius with you, the prisoner must be kept in line. I fear you would not be able to take the measures needed to insure your own safety, and that of your sons." Voldemort spoke quietly and with authority. The threat clear to any who could read between the lines, however it did not deter the Lady Porter as he had intended. She drew herself up higher and stronger, allowing some of her magic to seep through her shields.   
"Trust me Lord Voldemort. I will take whatever measures needed to protect my children." From anyone was left unsaid, but it was clear enough. Voldemort nodded. Yes, she would protect her children at any cost. But Dalen was not her child, and she had failed him. 

~~~A Light is Born~~~

James lay against the door of his cell. He knew he was to be punished again today, though nothing they did would ever make him regret it. That little freak deserved everything he had given him. The wolf in sleeps clothing. He chuckled humourlessly as he heard he door to the dungeons open and the tramping of six feet on the stairs.   
"Come to take me to my punisher Luciusssss....?" There, right in front of his cell was Lily and...Nick?   
"Nick? What are you...?"   
"Dad. Why?" Nick looked so lost, so confused. James didn't understand.   
"What do you mean sweet heart? It would have hurt you if I hadn't brought it under control! Surely you belie me Lils? Right? It was dangerous!" James shrieked in rage at his wife and child's disbelieving faces.   
"He was dangerous James? My baby, the baby that I raised. That I looked after and loved? I loved that child James. I loved him like my own child, like I would have loved the boy that I lost, James. How could you?" Lily looked so upset and so hurt that James felt a trickle of doubt down his spine. Then came the rage.   
"How could I!! How. Could. I?" He raged grabbing the bars and shaking them like a crazed monkey. "Everything I did to It I did for our son. For Nick. Lilly why can't you see that. I couldn't let It outshine our true-born son. It was nothing, something I pulled out of a gutter! For Merlin's sake woman!" A slight whimper brought his sanity back into focus. Nick. He had forgotten about his son. He looked over to see his little boys face red with tears and pure hatred, betrayal in his eyes.  
"You did that to my brother. You would have done the same to me if you found out I could do the same things as him. You would have wouldn't you?"   
"No Nick! Never! You are my heir. I could never have hurt you. Ever. Nick you have to understand-"   
"I have to understand?! You tortured my little brother. I don't have to understand anything. I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" James' world stopped spinning. His son hated him. Nick, his precious baby boy, hated him. This was that damn monsters fault, he would find a way, even if it took the rest of his life, he would make that monster wish it were dead. And when he was beyond begging, only then would he die.   
"I hate you James. I am glad we will never see you again after today. But if we do... I can gaur tee you James... You will wish yourself dead." Lilly hissed, she grabbed their son and strode from the dungeon. She never looked back.   
"It is a good thing then, that today is your last day on earth, isn't it." Lucius smirked that infuriating infuriating smirk before leaving the prison, a slight spring in his step.   
'Merlin I will kill that bastard!' 

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Draco sat on Dalens bed. Tales of Beedle the Bard on his lap and the sleeping child's head beside him. Dalen had fallen asleep some time ago and was allowing him to gently pet his hair. Draco sighed and dragged his hand through his own hair, school would be starting again in another month and he dreaded to think about how Dalen would handle it. Draco could guarantee that Dalen wouldn't be joining the student body in the fall. At least not for a couple of years. 

"Dodd. Ddra...Draco?" The sleep filled voice of the childlike boy snapped Draco out of his reverie.  
"Yeah?"   
"Can...caaa...can I.., can I have...have the Ted...teddy... Can I have the teddy bear?" His face looked so braced for rejection and his entire body was tensed for a beating, or a spell.   
"Ummm, sure. Yes definitely. If you can call it to you." His entire body slumped, in dejection or in relief Draco couldn't tell. Either way, a few minutes later Dalen was clutching the teddy bear, curled around it like a cat around her kittens.   
~~~A Light is Born~~~

The sun began to drop from the sky around the same time James potter was led to the stage in the centre of Diagon Alley. His arms were chained with magic binding cuffs and his clothing had been replaced with the standard Azkaban robe. Sirius Black stood in the crowd gathered. His eyes peeled searching for one person and one person only. 

The crowd cheered as Voldemort strode up the stairs in strong powerful steps. They cheered as they saw the person behind the mask. The press wrote wildly, stories of a grieving father, a young husband mad with grief over the death of his wife, a tortured child brought home and a criminal to justice. The truce and the treaty were now being set in stone. The people could see their leader as the protector they had wanted in Albus Dumbledore. 

Lucius watched as Voldemort gave the standard speech about criminal justice and how the peace and balance between light and dark should stem from trust for swift and accurate justice. They then proceeded to read off the charges, child abuse, neglect, unlawful imprisonment, etc. Lucius stood strong throughout. The people didn't notice the way his eyes sought out Narcissa's and their silent exchange.   
"Do any object to the immediate execution and shaming of this man and his name, James Harold Potter?"

"Do any object to the immediate execution and shaming of this man and his name, James Harold Potter?" James frantically searched the crowd, hoping that sirius wouldn't abandon him today. Not after all these years. THERE! His eyes met Sirius' . He nodded in farewell, and Sirius nodded back in understanding. James sighed in relief. Sirius would finish their work and complete their goals. That little bastard would need to look over his shoulder wherever he went. As the dementors approached and the cold overtook his body James kept his eyes on Sirius. But as the dementor lowered its hood and opened its mouth, James saw another face in the crowd. One he had not seen for almost ten years.   
"Moony?" 

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Remus Lupin watched with unfeeling eyes as the dementor took the soul of the man who used to be his best friend. The man who had betrayed his trust and destroyed his cub. Young Harry had been put through hell because the man couldn't let go of a grudge. When Albus had invited him to witness the end of his friends life he had expected to be greeted by Lilly with a curse, however he also expected that Albus had only brought him so that he might object to Voldemort's punishment for James instead. But Remus stood and listened to the charges and allowed his wolf to take the rest if his humanity. Cub had been hurt by Pack. Pack must be punished.   
Remus watched the Aurors cast the killing curse and clean away the body of his school yard friend. As the crowd dwindled away he spotted a giant black dog make its way through the horde of people. His eyes like steel and his heart hardened he delved towards the imposing figure watching over the people from the stage.  
"My Lord! I must speak with you! I have information on those who hurt your son! I have information on Sirius Black."

A/N: ok. No excuse. Again. As I am sure you have noticed I update sporadically so yeah. This one took a while, again apologies. I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Reconciliation

Chapter 8: Reconciliation

Lilly hesitated outside the door. Her hand raised to knock, but she couldn't. Her son had been absent in her life for almost nine years. She shuddered. It was a wonder he was even able to rehabilitate at all. She stepped back as the door opened revealing the neatly gelled hair of Draco Malfoy.   
"He's asleep. Don't disturb him. And don't let Potter in either. He'll only cause Dalen more distress." Draco hissed at Lilly. She peeked around the door, trying desperately to see the child she had unknowingly forgotten.  
"Oh for Merlin's sake. I never said you couldn't go in. Honestly muggleborns." The pure blood scion murmured under his breath, carefully glancing around. 

Lilly entered the room slowly. Dalen lay on the bed, curled around his teddy bear, his black hair fanned out behind him on the pillow. He was beautiful. Lilly felt a tear escape her eye. She had hurt him so much, no matter how much she had tried to tell herself that she wasn't at fault, the doubt kept popping up and drowning her. But here was the proof. The solid proof that she was a monster, she had let this happen under her roof and not even wondered why her soul seemed to cry at the small hours of the night. The sheets on the bed rustled and she was faced with two very red eyes.   
"Harry?" She whispered. His eyes faded from red to brown in curiosity. It was obvious that he hadn't heard the name in a very long time. She was about to reach out to him when something behind her grabbed Dalens attention causing him to draw away from her.   
"He won't recognize the name. He only knew that name for four years, the rest of the time he didn't have a name. Those years outweighed any recollection of his humanity." Severus spoke softly, Lilly covered her mouth in horror. She hadn't seen the scars or the first hand results of James Potters sadism, she had obviously underestimated the long term effects of her husbands tortures. Dalen slowly drew towards her, careful to keep physical contact at a minimum.   
"Ma..." He whispered cautiously, so unsure and confused.  
"Yes sweet heart, your ma. I am here child, I will never let anyone hurt you again." Lilly reached out slowly but immediately drew back when Dalen flinched away reflexively. Cautiously she tried again.  
"Come on sweetheart. I won't hurt you, I just want to hold you again child... Please." Lilly begged Dalen, tears in her eyes.   
"Ma? Ma! MA!" Dalen cried out, whether in fear or happiness she could not tell, until he had lurched forwards into her arms. He was shaking, crying and whimpering, his terror and the painful hold Lilly had taken mingled with the relief and pure joy of seeing the only person who had cared for him before his years in the cell. Lilly carded her fingers through his hair and held him close. Allowing her tears to fall onto his hair.   
"Oh my sweet child. I am so sorry, so sorry." She repeated her apologies until his breathing evened out and he became limp in her arms. Asleep. 

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Remus paced on the hearth, fearfully awaiting his meeting with the Dark Lord.   
He felt Moony howl and tear at his walls in rage. His cub had been hurt. One of his pack had been tortured. His pack had betrayed him and for once, Remus listened to the wolf. He was alpha of the pack, he would protect them all with everything he had, even from other pack mates. Sirius Black had harmed his cub, he would pay dearly for his madness and his prejudice. 

~~~A Light is Born~~~

"The Dark Lord will see you now." The house elf vanished as soon as she had given her message. Remus gulped embarrassingly loudly, the he knocked.

"Enter." The words were calm and slightly bored sounding, which calmed Remus's nerves a little. He shakily pushed the doors open and entered the Dark Lords study. He sat calmly behind the desk and Lucius Malfoy sat in one of the armchair in front of Him. The both were relaxed seemingly uncaring about his presence in the room. 

"Sit." Once again the order was obeyed hastily and shakily, fear was pooling in the bottom of his stomach. The Dark Lord watched his movements with a raised eyebrow, as if he was saying 'really?' Once Remus had sunken into the comfortable chair did Voldemort start to truly study him. 

"You said you had information about Sirius Black's whereabouts. Can you betray your old friend like that? Truly?" Lucius purred, his silken voice mocking his claim. Remus merely nodded, then he gained the courage to speak.

"Yes. I can. The hurt the boy I see as my cub first! James Potter has been aptly punished, but his partner must also be stopped. The young man I knew on the schoolyard no longer exists. In his place is a blinded madman, who cannot decipher an ally from an enemy any longer. The Black Family madness has taken hold. There is nothing to be done." Remus spoke, he kept his voice respectful and even. Moony howled in triumph inside. The following silence was tense as Voldemort and lucius shared covert glances. Each coming to a similar conclusion.

"So... Lord Black poses as a threat to the general public, Mr Lupin? Is that what you are telling us?" Lucius carefully phrased the question carefully. Remus nodded again mainly too tired and shocked to reply with words. Once again the silence was tense and Remus vowed to not close his eyes longer than a blink, but now it was becoming difficult to keep that promise. Finally, Voldemort spoke. 

"The Blacks legendary madness strikes again. Another potential ally lost. But I will not have him anywhere near my son ever again!" The conversation seemed more focused inwards until the Dark Lord stood swiftly. "Tell me everything on Sirius Black Lupin. I also need the old order safe houses and Lucius, have your wife draw up a list of all the existing Black properties. I will have Ms Evans give us anywhere sirius would likely take up residency in. The hunt for Sirius Black has begun, and I want to find him. Because when I do. I'm gonna kill him!" Lucius nodded and left to carry out his orders and Remus Lupin along with Voldemort spoke on Sirius Black. The notorious child abuser. Yes, revenge would be sweet, Remus contemplated.. He grinned internally, showing his canines threateningly. Sirius Black would pay.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Nick sat awkwardly across from Draco. The crackling fire was the only noise in the room.   
"So..." Draco raised his eyebrow at Nicholas's attempt at making conversation. He let out a puff of air before standing quickly.  
"You are the adopted brother of my god brother then. Unfortunately that means we are practically family and should act at least like proper pure bloods. Or half-bloods, in your case.... So in that case... Hello I am Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you." Nicholas stared open mouthed at the hand Draco had presented to him. It was obvious he wanted to start over, or at least call a truce to their rivalry. 

"Hi, um... I'm Nick Potter. Nice to meet you?" Draco rolled his eyes at he feeble attempt at a greeting. For a Potter he should at least know proper etiquette. Nick shook his hand unsurely, his face the picture of confusion. 

"Now that that has been taken care of. I think we can agree to at least behave around each other, for Dalen at least." Draco spoke proudly and confidently, causing Nick to simply nod dumbly. "Good. Now. I must go back to Dalen." The pure blood scion strut out of the room, leaving the dumbfounded boy-who-lived staring after him. 

~~~A Light is Born~~~

He was back in the cell. His father and the severe man had sent him back. Master Potter had been executed and Master Black was angry. Creature had to be punished. It was such a horrid horrid thing that it needed to be reminded of its place. 

"You killed your master Freak. What do you think that deserves. A beating? No. Perhaps a bit of pain magic? No. Maybe the Monster needs to lose its fingers this time? Possibly. So many possibilities to punish the horrid thing. However, I have some friends that need to relieve a little stress. So you can help them first." Master Blacks sincerity only made Dalen shake even more. He knew what these friends wanted. He had done this often enough for Master Black and Master Potter and sometimes Master Moody, however he had never done this for so many people before. 

The door to the dungeons opened. He recognized the aurors that had helped train him, then he saw the black cloaked figures that his father commanded.

"No." He whispered, standing at the top of the stairs was the blond man and his angel, the severe man was already removing his robes and his father.... He couldn't breath, he couldn't move. He was frozen in panic and betrayal. 

"Have fun everyone!" Master Black crowed in triumph and then swarmed into his cell. They fell on him like a pack of wild dogs on their prey. They ripped his tattered rags from his body and stared at his scars with lust, then pain.

Dalen screamed. 

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Severus darted forwards as Dalen screamed. The sound was terrifying and full of pain. His eyes were pure red, shining in his panic. The he threw himself from the bed and onto his knees before Severus. He seemed desperate to get through his robes. 

"NO!" Severus threw Dalen away from him at the realization of what Dalen wanted, "no." Severus stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed. His face nearly transparent.

"I would never expect that from you Dalen. Ever. Why would you, how can you... Why?" Severus begged his godson.

"You...y...you g...g...ga..gave m..m..me... You gave me b..bbe..be..ba..back." Severus shook his head. Then he gathered Dalen into his arms and embraced the stiff terrified figure,   
"Never would I ever give you away to those people."Severus spat, "you can trust hat I would never do that to you, ever. Neither Lucius, your father or I expect you to... Please us. Not like that. Neither will it be used as a punishment. Child,meow can we help you to trust us?" There was no reply. Severus didn't expect one. 

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Sirius was livid. He paced the ground. He couldn't return to he house in Godrics Hollow. He couldn't gather up his equipment in Grimmauld Place either. He really had nowhere to go. Moony wouldn't give him sanctuary, never in a million years would Moony aid the person who had hurt his cub. He was on his own. But this was nothing particularly new. 

Wait. He had the secret lodgings that James and him had set up in case one of them was captured and killed. He could go there. It was in the outskirts of a tiny muggle village. He could safely enter the town and buy food as well as hide safely from the magical world. Yes that would work perfectly. The only issue was getting there without detection, the ministry was surely looking for him. However letting James down was not an option, he had noble work to be finished. Soon the dark scum would be vanquished and everyone would be free again. He let out a chuckle, which turned into a mad laugh. Soon he was cackling hysterically, tears running down his cheeks. 

He apperated.

~~~A Light is Born~~~  
The safe house was exactly the same as when he had been here last. The food in the cupboards were under stasis and the equipment was still in the same place. The small hole in the cupboard still had the cages in it. He could continue his work here, all he needed was the creature and he could finish it. The ritual only needed one more year to complete then the darkness would be obliterated and he world would know that good always triumphed over the evil. 

"Well well. If it isn't "itsy Sirrus. Your insaner than even I. Has the family madness finally... Gotcha?" The mad singsong voice was unmistakable. Sirius froze where he stood, fear creeping down his back. 

"How did you find me? Bellatrix." 

"Oh come now cousin. I won't turn you in. In fact I have a deal for you. What do say... Cousin?" 

"Oh? And what would you be getting out of this?" Sirius purred, spinning around to meet the manically grinning face of his mad cousin. 

"Well, the new world will need a queen won't it? And I dearly want to show Voldemort what he could have had, instead of what he chose. It's all about revenge my cousin, and who can give it to me." Sirius smirked 

"And what would I be getting out of this?

"Oh come now. Surely you haven't forgotten how trusted I am to the dark lord. I can give you information to aid in your evasion." Sirius chuckled but shook his head   
"I have no need for a spy. I don't trust them. You could be a double agent for all I know." Bellatrix scowled darkly, but then her face split into a wide grin.  
"I take it... You need the boy..." 

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Albus sat in his office at Hogwarts, his head in his hands. He had been over to the potters at least once a week, and even he had never really cared enough about young Harry to notice that he had simply vanished off the face of the earth. He had never questioned James when he had led the rebel attacks on the information he got from a mysterious benefactor. Right at this moment he was ashamed to call himself the symbol of the light. He had, over he years, condoned torture, abuse and bullying of his students. Starting with Tom Riddle and ending with the meant ally damaged twelve year old Dalen Riddle. He had pushed Severus to the dark side with his constant favouritism, and no doubt countless others. It would stop now. He would no longer condone bullying on any part of the grounds. Never again. Not ever again. 

"Fawkes will you please inform Minerva that there will be an impromptu staff meeting and then a school assembly. Classes are to be cancelled. It is time to start rectifying our past mistakes." The Phoenix chirped and then vanished in a flash of fire. Yes they would start to get things on the right track. Hogwarts would become safe again.   
~~~A Light is Born~~~

The weeks continued on in the Riddle house, much the same as they had been since Dalen had arrived. Dalen grew stronger and began to trust Severus and Marvolo and even Lucius. The death eaters were still treated warily and sometimes fear. Even Lilly seemed to have a tiny bit of trust with the damaged little boy. Dalen still needed to walk with assistance and he still had trouble using the furniture when in a room with people. He still kneeled beside his father, Severus and Lucius. Bit he no longer called them master or Lord. He had even started to call Morvolo, Father. Nicholas and Draco had become sort of friends. Dalen had called Nicholas brother from the moment they met again, which resulted in a fit of jealousy from Draco until Lucius had explained to him that they probably still had a bit of a connection from when they were younger. For now there was peace, but the Dark Empire waited with baited breath for the attacks to start again. A rebellion was coming. As long as Sirius Black was at large there would not be true peace. 

Marvolo watched his son play in the yard with Nicholas Potter and Draco. He was milling as he watched the three. Dalen was still recovering, he was still physically weak and vulnerable. He feared for Dalens safety constantly, but in that moment, as he watched his son laugh and smile with his friends, he was content.

TBC

A/N: Ok, so this is a bit late, but I am happy I got this out. To be honest some of the things in this chapter even surprised me. I was not expecting a little Black alliance there at all. 

For reference there will be no relationship, romantic or otherwise between Sirius and Bellatrix. She is his ally and nothing more. 

Also, yes Remus will be a big part of this later on. So we will be seeing more of him later. Though he may not be in the next chapter. 

Thanks to all of you who favourited and followed my fanfic. And extra special shout out to everyone who reviewed. Some the questions you asked gave me a bit of inspiration to finish this chapter and give me a base on where to go with this story so thank you. 

DNStalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, so this is a bit late, but I am happy I got this out. To be honest some of the things in this chapter even surprised me. I was not expecting a little Black alliance there at all. 
> 
> For reference there will be no relationship, romantic or otherwise between Sirius and Bellatrix. She is his ally and nothing more. 
> 
> Also, yes Remus will be a big part of this later on. So we will be seeing more of him later. Though he may not be in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you who favourited and followed my fanfic. And extra special shout out to everyone who reviewed. Some the questions you asked gave me a bit of inspiration to finish this chapter and give me a base on where to go with this story so thank you. 
> 
> DNStalker

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: So, there you go. This has been sitting in my book for quite some time now, and I finally got the first part done. Yay. So in this Voldemort discarded the prophecy and took over Wizarding Britain. Hogwarts is under his control but he left it as it was. Voldemort is still very much Tom Riddle and not insane. More on Dalen and Severus later all will be explained.


End file.
